


A Reincarnation Series - The OG Death

by KurooCrow



Series: The Reincarnation Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Indulgent, before shit goes ham wild, but like times 20, this is the first part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooCrow/pseuds/KurooCrow
Summary: A brief look at the first lives of Rose and Ariel before the two are thrown into different universes with each death.Buckle up folks it gets wild after this.(I recommend reading this before any of the other parts of the series)





	A Reincarnation Series - The OG Death

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a meme that rapidly grew into a full-fledged fic idea. It's super self indulgent but also fairly comedic and relatable. The rest of the parts can basically be read out of order but the previous ones will provide some context for comments and things they reference. They do *technically* have an order due to past lives influencing the current one, but like for example if you don't know a source material you could be able to skip it.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> ** Also this work contains a mostly vague description of car crash so avoid the last few paragraphs if needed! **

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

The question came out of nowhere. Rose stared at the ceiling absently for a moment before granting that with the appropriate response. 

“What the fuck?”

Ariel propped herself up on her elbows and leaned further over the arm of the couch.  “Like what if we’re born again but we just don’t have a way to find the people we used to know?"

“Couldn’t you just explain who you were?”

“Yeah, but if someone did that to me I wouldn’t believe them.”

Rose tilted her head with a blank expression. “What? You were the one just talking about reincarnation and now you don’t believe in it?” 

“No, I meant like…” Ariel trailed off and waved indistinctly with her hands, “We can’t reincarnate into the same word and time, right? That would be too noticeable?”

“So like the multiverse theory just with reincarnation? Maybe you don’t keep the memories of your last life?”

“Shit, I didn’t even think about the implications of that. I could’ve been  _ Obama _ at some point.”

“No offense but I don’t think you could ever be Obama.” Rose joked.

“Yeah, fair. I’d probably be Biden.”

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“No, really though, we should come up with a way to find each other if we do keep our memories.” Ariel insisted.

“Sure, whatever,  _ assuming _ reincarnation is real, and  _ assuming  _ we keep our memories. I mean we can just do what we do now and yell memes at each other.” Rose meant it mostly as a joke, but was concerned by the way Ariel nodded in agreement.

“Oh, but I don’t think I wanna yell memes every second.” She said plaintively, as if that was the  _ only _ issue with her plan.

Rose took a moment to accept that this was the course of conversation now and that Ariel was completely serious. “Then just do it if you meet someone similar to me. Or like, pray we get some kind of spidey-sense with it.”

“Oh, shit, I’m gonna lose it if I get to be Spiderman.”

“I pity the world that has  _ you _ as Spiderman.”   
  
“Rude.” They fell silent for a moment, both staring at the ceiling before Ariel continued, “Wanna get Taco Bell?”

\--

To Rose Agreste, Ariel Jones marked the end of her life in France and the beginning of her life in America at the age of 13. They had technically met while Rose still lived in Nice, and had formed a friendship online. The two were part of a study group for languages.

Rose was fluent in French and English, but had wanted to learn at least a bit of Spanish before moving to Long Beach, California.

Ariel on the other hand was fluent in Spanish and English and had always found French fascinating. 

The realization that the two would live in the same city (and only a few minutes apart) was one they both celebrated.

They were even more excited when they realized they attended the same school.

The two were inseparable after a short while, and loved the opportunity to share their native languages with each other.

Ariel was from a household where both languages were common, with her mother from Mexico and her dad from Nevada. It became common for the two to switch between languages in an effort to refine their studies.

After graduating high school they attended college together before moving into an apartment at age 23.

Their friends joked they were platonic soulmates, and it was pretty much true. Now that they had each other, they couldn’t picture a life apart. 

\--

The midnight trip to Taco Bell became simultaneously the shortest and longest drive of their lives. It was what kick-started the beginning, and the end, and everything in between. 

“What do you want?” Rose asked from behind the wheel, as she drummed her fingers on her thigh. The light turned green and she pulled into the intersection.

“I dont kno-” the words were cut off as a truck, speeding through the red light, slammed into the passenger side door. 

Ariel went rather immediately, what with the 80 miles per hour of force to the body. Rose, whose head had smashed into the driver’s side window, had a few painful seconds of sharp lucidity before following into death shortly after.


End file.
